pressure is sometimes to much
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ and Will are on a swim team. and pressure can sometimes be to much. can it save and help them or will it ruin there relationship? read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea, well I actually dreamt it I know weird so thought id try it out, so let me know what you think.**

**Pressure, is sometimes to much. **

**Chapter 1. **

As JJ, stood on the edge of the diving board she took a deep breath, breathing in and out, she got into precision for a backwards dive, jumping off the spring board, she went into a double tuck before turning into a pike landing into the water, with hardly any splash back. As she hit the water she could hear the muffling sounds of the crowed cheering. As she swam to the edge of the water, she climbed out of the pool, making her way over to the hot tub, climbing in she let the water wash over her body. Looking over at the score board. Reading the score she knew she had come second. JJ a deep breath she smiled. She was happy with coming second, she was up against some good compotation. Climbing out of the hot tub JJ headed towards where her team were sat, she felt a towel been wrapped around her, looking up she saw her team mates all cheering.

"Nice work JJ."

"Thanks coach."

After drying off and pulling back on her kit, JJ sat down on the bench catching her breath, as her team mates took part in there faces, zipping up her hoodie she felt someone sit down next to her. Placing her hand down onto the bench, JJ felt his hand slip on top of hers.

"You looked great out there." Will said smiling at her.

JJ smiled, running her hand over her face. "I did good."

"You did, so what you doing tonight?"

"Well there is your party tonight."

"I'll see you there." Will said standing up, seeing the coaches coming towards JJ.

Winking Will walked off back to the stands.

"I'm proud of you JJ, you did great out there."

"Thanks."

"You called your dad yet?"

"No, I'll call him later, he'll be in a meeting." she smiled a little.

After the swim meet was over, JJ went and showered in the locker room, changing back into her normal clothes, she through her hoodie, or Will's hoodie over her shoulders. Brushing through her hair leaving it to dry, running her fingers through it, she moved it all to one side. Walking out of the changing rooms JJ walked down the hallway seeing Will talking with his parents, well it was more his parents yelling and Will just standing there. Walking out JJ placed her hand onto her bag.

"Ah Jennifer, you did great out there today well done."

"Thank you, Mrs Lamontagne" JJ smiled a little.

"So William, we will see you at home?"

"Yes mom" Will said, watching as they left.

JJ sighed, perching her lips together, looking round at Will she saw him run his hand through his hair.

"That bad"?

"Well lets just say if I don't get 1st place my sponsors wont be happy."

JJ raised her eyebrow letting out a nod. "And your getting the bad end of it."

"Yeah…can we just get out of here."

JJ smiled, nodding, as they reached Will's car JJ threw her bag into the back climbing into the passenger seat. As they reached JJ's house, JJ threw her bag into the hallway, seeing Will close the door, walking into the living room she threw herself onto the sofa. Will smiled to himself sitting down next to her, pulling her towards him.

"You really kicked arse out there today."

"And your gonna kick some serious arse on Monday." JJ smiled.

Will smiled, leaning towards JJ kissing her deeply on the lips. Pulling away, JJ laid her head onto Will's chest.

/

Walking into the party, JJ saw all her team mates gathered around. It surprised her how many of them were at it with each other, and none of the coaches noticed. Heading into the kitchen, she found some of the guys. Leaning against the counter, JJ picked up a cup, pouring in half a cup of peach schnapps.

"There she is. "

"Hi Brad."

"You rocked It out there today."

"I keep hearing that." JJ said sipping on her drink.

Will let out a laugh, taking a sip of his drink, as JJ started been sarcastic with Brad. Will watched as she headed out of the room. Waiting a few minutes, Will left his kitchen, heading upstairs, he slowly opened his bedroom door, closing it behind him. He turned the lock. Looking towards his bed he saw JJ sat on the edge.

"You really know how to stick to them." Will said letting out a little laugh.

"He only cares about his ego."

Will sat down next to her, kissing her cheek. JJ placed her drink down turning towards Will. Smiling a little. Cupping her cheek, Will kissed her softly on the lips. Smiling JJ, pulled Will towards her deepening the kiss, laying down JJ ran her fingers through Will's hair, as he laid on top of her. Moving his lips to her neck. JJ closed her eyes, entwining her fingers with Will's.

Hearing a knock on the door Will pulled away, getting up he headed towards the door, unlocking the lock, he opened the door slightly.

"WHAT!"

"Who you in here with bro?" Brad asked raising his head.

"No one you know, now piss off."

"Okay, I'll hold down the place."

Closing the door Will locked it once again, pulling his shirt over his head he through it to the ground, walking back over to the bed, he climbed back on top of JJ kissing her deeply.

Smiling, JJ ran her fingers down Will's hard abs. Stopping at his jeans, she ran her fingers along his crotch line, unbuttoning them. Sitting up a little Will pulled off his jeans, he kissed JJ once again, grabbing the bottom of her top he pulled it out of her skirt and over her head. Smiling widely. He kissed down her chest, moving his hands down her back, pulling the zip on her skirt. Pulling it off Will threw it to the floor.

"Will" JJ said quietly.

Will leant his forehead onto JJ's smiling a little. "I love you."

"I love you too." JJ said pulling down his boxers.

After removing JJ's underwear, Will pulled a condom out of his draw, slipping it on he moved towards JJ, leaning onto her, kissing her deeply. He felt both there bodies tense up, before he pushed himself inside of her, hearing her moan out loud. He trusted inside of her.

Pulling out, Will fell onto the bed next to JJ, breathing heavily. "Damn, I've missed that."

JJ nodded, looking round at Will pulling the bed covers over herself. "I know." she sighed.

Will smiled, leaning towards her kissing her deeply. Pulling away JJ, sat up a little, looking towards the window she saw car lights shining through.

"Urmm…I think your parents are back."

"SHIT!"

Will climbed out of bed, trying to find his clothes, JJ did the same pulling on her panties and bra she pulled on her skirt, making Will zip it up. Pulling his shirt over his head he looked at JJ.

"Meet you down there."

JJ nodded, tucking her top back into her skirt, looking into the mirror JJ sorted out her hair before making her way downstairs. Seeing everyone starting to leave. She took a deep breath, sitting down onto the step. Knowing once again they were almost caught.

/

**So what do you think? Should I continue this? REVIEW PLEASE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

JJ sat watching as Will dived off the board, watching as he landed, JJ bit down onto her lip seeing the splash back. Swimming out of the pool, Will ran his hands through his hair. He had only a few hours until. He would be diving. Leaning against the wall he took a deep breath. Feeling someone next to him. Opening his eyes. He turned his head seeing JJ.

"I'm gonna suck at this."

"No your not."

"And why aren't I?"

"Because your over thinking it. Forget about your, parents the sponsors and winning, and just focus on the dive."

"Is that what you do?"

"Yes" JJ paused. "And I think some a certain person I'm trying to impress."

Will let out a little laugh, running his hand through his hair. "Thanks for the advice."

"Your welcome, go kick some arses."

JJ sat in the stands watching all the other divers, she looked over at the stairs to the board, seeing Will making his way up the stairs.

As Will stood at the edge of the board, he looked around, seeing his parents and sponsors sat watching, turning his head once again, he caught JJ's eye, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out. Leaning forward. He dived into a forward dive, doing three pikes and one tuck into the water. Coming out the water, he heard the cheers from everyone.

Looking up the score board, he couldn't believe his score. Running his hand over his head, he sat and watched as the last diver took his turn. He really wanted, needed to win this. Looking back up at the score board, Will watched as the names switched round. Shaking his head, Will placed his head into his hands. "Damnit" he said to himself.

Leaving the locker room. Will saw JJ leaning against the door.

"There waiting outside."

Nodding Will turned towards JJ.

"Hey! don't do that"

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, and 3rd isn't bad your one of the top 5 ranking."

"Say that to my parents, and ask them why I'm now number 3."

JJ sighed, watching as Will walked off. Rubbing her temple. She made her way home. Walking into the house. She dropped her bag down, heading into the kitchen she saw her farther was home.

"Ah sweetie, how was the meet?"

"It was good." JJ said sitting down."

"So how did you do?"

"2nd place."

"That's great sweetie. Any sponsors show up"?

"No. not that I saw."

"Oh, huh, I must remember to call them for the next one."

"Okay, I'm gonna go do homework."

JJ was making her way upstairs when there was a knock on the door, heading back down the stairs, JJ made her way down the stairs. Opening the door.

"Hey."

"Hi…"

"Can I come in?"

JJ nodded moving out the way. Closing the door, they made there way upstairs, closing her door JJ folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry I was an arse earlier."

"It's okay, I know you were stressed out."

JJ sat down on the bed next to Will. "What your parents say?"

Will let out a little laugh. "Lets just say the words well done, you did good. Weren't included."

JJ sighed, rubbing Will's back. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad I've got you."

"Me too."

"What did your dad say?"

"I got a well done, and something about sponsors having to call them."

"Were off out celebrating next week right?"

"A year and half with you. Yes I wanna celebrate."

"Good" Will said kissing her deeply.

/

Jumping on the trampoline, JJ did a couple of summersaults. Landing she bounced a few more times before jumping into a spike. After working out for a little, JJ started jogging round the gym, she wanted to tone up more, getting more upper body strength.

Heading back to the trampoline, JJ was jumping up and down doing the basic moves, turning her head she heard yelling, seeing who the argument was between JJ stopped jumping mid air, not focusing on where she was landing, JJ fell down banging her ankle. Screaming out in pain she grabbed hold of her ankle.

Everyone in the gym fell silent, turning away from arguing with his father, Will heard a familiar scream, looking round he saw JJ laid out on the trampoline, running towards it he saw her holding onto her ankle, and the coach climbing on.

"JJ."

"I can't lift it."

"Will can you lift her off for me."

Will nodded at his coach, leaning forward he wrapped his arm around JJ's back and under her legs, pulling her up, carrying her over to the mats, laying her down.

"You okay."

JJ nodded a tear sliding down her cheek. JJ took a deep breath, feeling an ice pack touched her ankle.

"Well it's not broken, just twisted and bruised." the coach said. Looking at JJ.

"I want you to rest until its better, no arguing."

"Okay."

Sitting up, JJ took a deep breath. "Can I get a lift home?" JJ said looking at Will.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, that me arguing with my dad distracted you."

"I don't blame you." JJ said giving him a soft smile.

From the other side of the gym, Will's father watched Will and JJ closely he could see a connection between them.

/

Opening her eyes, JJ saw she was laid on her sofa, seeing she had a blanket over her, sitting up a little, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

"Oww!"

"Don't put pressure on it." Will said moving into the living room.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours, think your extra strong pain killers knocked you out."

JJ laughed a little. "Yeah, well my ankle just feels numb now so."

Will smiled, sitting behind her on the sofa, JJ laid her head onto his lap. Feeling his fingers run through her hair.

"What were you fighting about?"

"Nothing, just how if I don't rank first next time, my sponsors are out."

"And how you feel about that?"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less, I just wanna go out and have fun, if I win I win, if I don't'."

"You miss just having fun?"

"Yeah, I mean look at you, you train in and out hours a day, and you do it all for fun and come out on top."

"Yeah! But the only reason I haven't got sponsors is cos my dad's never here."

"Yeah, well maybe your lucky he isn't." Will said looking down at her.

JJ let out a breath, taking hold of Will's hand. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Always, mind if I stay over?"

"Carry me upstairs?"

Will smiled, picking her up bridle style, reaching her bedroom, Will placed her down onto the bed.

"I'm gonna go get a shower."

"Okay." JJ smiled pecking him on the lips.

/

**That was chapter 2, what did you think? Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad your enjoying it so far. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3.**

As the weeks went on JJ's ankle was fully better, she was training hard for the next compotation and so was Will. But she was afraid he was working too hard. Walking into the building the following week, JJ saw Will getting warmed up, showing her badge she made her way over to the team.

"Hey guys. Good luck out there."

"Thanks Jay! Lets hope we can kick some arse like you do."

JJ smiled widely, seeing Will. "Hey."

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Will said looking at her.

"What's up?"

"When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"Last night…"

"Don't lie to me Will. "

"I'm not.."

"Will!"

" Look JJ, I know you've been worried about me, the last few weeks. And that you think I've been pushing myself too hard."

JJ crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah.."

"Well, after this you don't I'm done."

"Wait what do you mean your done.!?"

"I'm just done." Will said walking off hearing the buzzer. JJ took a deep breath, biting down onto her lip. And went to find her seat.

Walking up the steps Will took a deep breath standing on the board. Looking down, he felt a sharp pain in his head ignoring it, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, preparing himself, as he was getting into precision Will started to feel dizzy, before he knew what he was doing, he slipped off the board, hitting his head off the board Will fell into the pool blood stared the pour from his head and round the pool. Everyone was shocked at what Happened, Will was unconscious and now at the bottom of the pool. Two life guards jumped in pulling Will out, where a stretcher was waiting for him. Checking his head wound, they rushed him to the hospital.

JJ didn't know how to react when she saw Will fall into the pool. And then the blood, she ran out of her seat, heading outside, she saw them load him into the ambulance. Feeling someone come up behind her JJ saw there coach. He squeezed JJ's shoulder, seeing that she was crying.

"Lets go."

JJ stood in the hallway of the hospital as the coach and Will's best friends off the team went to see him. JJ folded her arms over her chest, gulping down her breath.

"He's still out."

JJ looked up to see Will's father. "So he's okay?"

"They said they won't know what damage is done. Until he's awake."

JJ nodded licking her lips together, letting out a shaky breath.

"How long have you been dating my son"?

JJ looked right at Mr Lamontagne tears in her eyes. "Almost 2 years."

Nodding, Mr Lamontagne ran his hand over his head. "You should be in there."

After everyone had left, JJ made her way into the room, she sat down in the chair, taking hold of Will's hand, seeing the bandage wrapped around his head, and that he was hooked up to many machines. Taking a deep breath, she let out a cry.

"Please be okay."

/

"THERE DATING!"

"Yes Marie there dating."

"How didn't we know!"

"Because they didn't want us to."

" I bet this is all her fault, pushing him away from winning. No wonder he's been off his game."

JJ walked outside of the room, her phone buzzing in her hand.

"MY FAULT" JJ let out a laugh. "If you wanna blame anyone blame yourself! If you hadn't of pushed him so hard to win. He wouldn't of spent the last 36 hours in there, practicing and he would of gotten some rest! BUT NO you said he said to win. "

JJ walked down the hallway shaking as she answered the call "Hey dad."

"How's he doing sweetie?"

"He's still out. They said they wont' know what's wrong till he wakes up."

"You okay?"

"No…" She said letting out a breath. "Can you come and get me. I can't be here not with them."

"Sure, sweetheart. But what did they say to you."

"Nothing. Dad just please."

Hanging up the phone, JJ headed back into Will's stuff to grab her bag, kissing him on the fore head, she ran her hand over his cheek.

"Wake up for me okay."

Seeing her father walk down the hallway JJ placed her bag on her shoulder.

"Whatever you've said, this isn't JJ's or Will's fault." Mr Jareau said standing in front of them.

"DAD!"

"You know about them."

"YES! I do and I don't see anything wrong with it."

JJ grabbed her fathers arm leading him down the hallway.

/

Laying in bed, JJ couldn't sleep, she just stared at the picture of her and Will, on her bedside table. She hoped he was okay, and that there was nothing seriously wrong with him.

Laying in his hospital bed, Will slowly opened his eyes, seeing he was what seemed to be the hospital looking round the room. He saw the machines and his mother asleep in the chair, moving his arm he placed it on his head, feeling a bandage.

"Mom…."

"William…."

Closing his eyes again Will took a deep breath. "JJ…."

"Yes?"

"Where…is she?"

"She went home."

Will frowned his brow. Before staying silent. "What did you say to her?!"

"Nothing. She left herself."

"Pass me my phone.!"

"No, you are going to rest, and I'm gonna keep hold of your phone."

Will shook his head letting out a laugh. "Blame me, blame her all you want. But this! This is all on you and dad." Will said turning his head, staring out the window.

JJ walked into the room later that afternoon. "Will…."

Turning his head, Will smiled a little. "Hey."

JJ gave him a little smile sitting down onto the bed. "Your okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. The doctor said I hit my head pretty hard got over a dozen stiches but I'm gonna be fine."

JJ nodded licking her lips. Looking at Will, she felt his hand cup her cheek.

"Come here."

JJ watched as Will, sat up. She moved closer to him leaning her forehead onto his. "You scared me."

"I know."

JJ took hold of Will's hand, as he laid back down. "So your parents know. About us."

"I figured, with the way they've been acting."

"JJ nodded, they had a go at my dad, for knowing and not saying anything."

"Ignore them. I am. And that's cos your dad cares, mine only care about winning."

JJ bit down onto her lip, moving her hair behind her ear. "Are you serious, about what you said to me before your dive?"

Will sighed, taking a deep breath nodding. "Yeah, I don't want this anymore JJ. They've ruined it for me."

JJ nodded giving him a little smile.

"This is my way out, I'm done. But." he said pulling her forward. "It doesn't mean I wont be there to cheer you on. I always will be."

JJ smiled widely, pecking him on the lips. "I'm proud of you. And you should be proud of yourself."

"Time for a fresh start."

JJ smiled, tracing her finger over Will's cheek.

"As much as I'd love to stay, I gotta get to practice. And tell everyone your okay."

Will nodded, kissing her hand. "Okay, but do me a favour."

"Sure." JJ said standing up.

"Don't tell coach, not yet I wanna tell him myself."

Nodding, JJ smiled at Will letting go of his hand. Making her way out of the room, she saw his mother.

"You should be proud of him" JJ said walking off.

/

**Did you enjoy? Leave a review please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

JJ sat in the gym, sat against the wall sipping on her bottle of water, she had been there working none stop for 5 hours. Closing her eyes, she let the silence take over her for a few moments. Hearing the gym door open, JJ looked up seeing Will. Smiling to herself, she sipped on her water.

"Hey coach can I talk to you?"

"Will you look good, and of course."

Sitting down Will took a deep breath.

"So what can I help you with kid?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've helped me with but I'm done."

"So your quitting just like that?"

"No Sir, I'm quitting cos I don't know who am I anymore. And my parents made it about them."

"Okay, if its what you want , I know there's no changing your mind."

"Thank you."

"So, what you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna support my girl." Will said smiling looking over at JJ.

As coach turned his head. He let out a laugh. "I always wondered what went on there."

"And you never said anything."

"Who am I to come between love." he said patting him on the shoulder.

"Your always welcome Will."

"I know Sir."

Walking off, Will walked over to JJ, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hi." JJ smiled.

"Hey."

"How did it go?" JJ asked leaning onto Will.

"Good. Really good."

JJ smiled, kissing Will softly on the lips.

"Get back out there, I'll see you later."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too." Will smiled, kissing her once again, watching as she got back to working out, a few minutes later.

Sitting in his car, Will let out a breath, smiling to himself.

/

Walking into the café, JJ smiled seeing Will, sliding into the booth she saw he had ordered her a milkshake.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"So what did you wanna talk about?" JJ said taking a sip of her drink."

Sighing, Will looked at JJ, before taking a sip of his drink. "How would you feel about having a personal trainer?"

"You mean, like you?"

"Yeah!… I mean, one on one since coach doesn't have time to spend. On everyone, so I thought, what if I gave you some help and then that way we can spend more time together."

JJ smiled, squeezing Will's hand. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, once I'm better."

"And you've had the all clear."

"Deal."

Walking hand in hand in the park, JJ leaned her head onto Will's arm. Turning his head, Will kissed her forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" She paused. "I'm just glad that you really are okay."

Will said, letting go of JJ, he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he walked he stopped at the bench sitting down.

"I'm okay, because of you."

JJ sighed, looking away from Will.

"You are the only person who hasn't been driving me crazy, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

JJ smiled a little, leaning back onto the bench. "I've known you how long and I've never heard you say that."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

JJ smiled kissing Will on the lips.

"So, how are things really at home?"

"Stay over and find out." Will said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"To see the look on your mom's face. I'm so in."

/

**I know this chapter was short. And different to the others. Bare with me. And Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is the final chapter.**

**Chapter 5.**

Running round the park for the 20th time, JJ stopped falling down onto the grass, laying down she breathed heavily.

"You stopping."

"Twenty laps TWENTY LAPS!" JJ shouted sitting up, looking at Will.

Will laughed sitting down on the grass next to her. "you're the one who wanted to up your training."

"Yeah, for my level not yours." she said leaning onto him."

Will smiled, kissing her forehead. "Sorry, guess I'm just used to doing it my way."

"It's okay, I do feel a lot better, but maybe we can up the training inside the gym, and keep the rest of the fitness to a minimum."

"You got it." Will said smiling at her.

Helping JJ up they made there way back to Will's house. Walking out of the shower, Will wrapped the towel around his body. Looking over at JJ.

"Showers all yours."

JJ smiled, walking over to Will. Running her hand down his bare wet chest, pecking him on the lips.

Running her hand down her hair, JJ wrapped the towel around her body walking back into Will's bedroom. Sitting down onto the bed, she sat down next to Will.

"Ya know you look really hot like that."

JJ raised her eyebrow, letting out a laugh, laying down on the bed, she looked over at Will. Smiling he leaned over kissing her deeply on the lips. Wrapping her arm around his neck, JJ pulled away.

"Your parents will be home any minute."

"So…."

JJ looked at Will. "Down boy."

Will pulled a face at her pulling away. "Fine, but when they go away, your all mine."

"Yes I am." JJ winked at him

/

Today was the day, It was the champion ship finals, and JJ was in a real shot at winning, watching as the first set of divers took there dives, she knew she would have to ace all her dives, looking over her shoulder she saw Will and the coach talking, getting up she headed over to them.

"Hey, don't be nervous okay. Your gonna win this."

"I wanna do my new dive."

"You sure?"

"Its what's gonna get me the championship."

Will smiled, nodding at her. "Just remember to count the steps in your head."

"You got it."

Walking up the steps JJ took a deep breath, turning around she took a step to the edge of the board, bending her knees, she bounced off going off into a double twist pike. And into a tuck. She landed smoothly into the water. Coming up. She heard the cheers. Stepping out the water. She saw everyone standing on there feet.

Looking over at the score board. Seeing the highest score of the day.

She looked over at Will. Seeing him mouthing something to.

"Keep it up."

JJ smiled. Watching the next diver. She felt confident. Which was going to get her somewhere. Everyone stood looking at the board for the final scores. JJ couldn't believe what she was reading she had won. She felt someone pick her up and throw her in the air, looking down she looked at Will smiling widely. She jumped in his arms.

"You did it." he whispered in her ear.

"All because of you." She whispered back."

/

Walking down the stairs in her house, JJ saw the amount of people. Her father had decided to throw a victory party. Walking into the garden, JJ walked over to her father.

"Daddy."

"Ah sweetheart, you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad, have you seen Will anywhere?"

"Yeah he's outside talking to his old sponsors."

JJ nodded, making her way outside. Seeing Will, stepping onto the grass she smiled at Will.

"There you are."

JJ wrapped her arm around Will's back. "Hi."

"So I was just telling Mr Fisher here, that I'm your personal trainer."

"Oh yeah. He really is a great trainer, pushes me in everyway."

"I'm glad to here that. And William also just told me that your interested In getting a sponsor?"

JJ looked at Will smiling then round at the Mr Fisher. "Yes actually I am, but."

"I would like to make you a deal. I understand you want your freedom and own say. So I'm willing to sponsor you under then conditions"

"Really?"

"Yes, and bring Will on as your trainer of course, and maybe coach."

"Okay. I'm in."

"You'll be the a world known diver before you know Miss Jareau."

/

Holding onto Will's hand JJ dragged him upstairs, locking the door behind her.

"You are the most amazing boyfriend in the world."

"Am I really?"

"Yes" JJ smiled, biting down onto her lip. Wrapping her arms around Will kissing him deeply.

Smiling Will kissed her back, pushing there bodies against the door, closing her eyes, JJ felt Will's lips on her neck. Pulling away she bit down onto his lip.

"We really gonna do this with our parents and god knows who else is down stairs."

"Never stopped us before." Will smiled.

Smiling, JJ kissed Will again, kicking off her shoes.

Pulling on her bra, JJ felt Will clip it back together. Smiling she turned to look at him.

"You are too beautiful." Will said pulling her towards him.

"Well, I guess you should thank my personal trainer."

"I think he thanks himself."

JJ smiled, kissing Will. Bending down she picked up dress, sliding it up her legs.

Walking back down stairs, JJ and Will noticed that a lot of people had left, making there way into the kitchen they grabbed a drink and went into the living room.

"Looks like our parents are finally getting along."

"Yeah." JJ smiled kissing Will once again.

Taking hold of Will's hand JJ smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome and I'm glad at least one of us can cope under pressure."

JJ smiled nodding at Will, kissing him once again.

"Promise me if you think, that I'm under too much pressure, you'll pull me out?"

"I always will."

**THE END!**

/

**So what did you think? Leave a review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
